Dark Places Of The Soul
by Diana Prallon
Summary: E sombras esgueiram-se, escondendo tudo ao redor. TG/DG


**Dark places of the Soul**

Normalmente, ela mereceria apenas seu desprezo. Normalmente, ele ignoraria qualquer coisa a respeito de uma traidora do sangue. Normalmente, nem veria uma garota como Weasley.

Mas ela lhe chamara a atenção ao desafiá-lo logo no primeiro encontro, na Floreios e Borrões. Ele debochara, mas ela tinha sido assustadora, o fogo que vinha de seus olhos, de suas palavras, de sua alma, e vazava tomando forma em seus cabelos vermelhos. Parecia tão forte, quase maior que a vida, e ele jamais vira uma garota com aquele tipo de intensidade antes.,

Ela era linda, ainda que de uma forma selvagem. Uma beleza crua, intensa, feroz.

Draco esperou vê-la na escola. Divertiu-se com a idéia de importuná-la. Diferente do irmão amigo do testa rachada, ela seria desafiadora. Com ela valia à pena bater de frente.

Mas quando ela chegou, foi uma completa decepção.

Weasley era tímida e quieta. Vivia pelos cantos, sozinha. Com um diário em sua mão, escrevendo. Era claro que não estava fazendo amigos, como era claro que não conseguia se aproximar de Potter e seus amiguinhos. Ela estava sozinha.

Ele teria pena dela, se não estivesse tão frustrado com o fato que tantos planos iriam por água abaixo. Weasley não chorava quando ele a perturbava, e frequentemente sequer respondia. Apenas o olhava, e seus olhos eram vazios.

Aquele vazio o perturbava. Era amedrontador.

Verdade seja dita, ele foi o primeiro a desconfiar que ela tinha algo a ver com a Câmara Secreta. Sua pele cada vez mais pálida, e a voz cada vez mais morta, os círculos roxos embaixo dos olhos, tudo cheirava a desconfiança. Talvez fosse apenas medo, mas ela não lhe parecera medrosa antes.

Grifinórios não tinham medo, essa era a natureza deles. Weasleys não pensavam o suficiente para temer, também. Ginny – era esse o nome dela? – era uma sombra caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

E sombras esgueiram-se, escondendo tudo ao redor.

Ao mesmo tempo, algumas vezes pode vislumbrar toda aquela força que vira na loja de livros. Seus olhos se acendiam e suas bochechas coravam enquanto escrevia no diário. E suas pausas eram longas, como alguém que espera respostas de uma folha de papel.

Ela até sorria, escrevendo, algumas vezes. Draco achava aquilo muito estranho, mas principalmente, achava bonita aquela força discreta, contida, pronta para incendiar o mundo inteiro em um segundo.

Ele não sabia que de fato, ela tinha respostas.

Ao gritar e implicar com ela por conta de sua tosca mensagem de dia dos namorados, ele pode ver que em seus olhos havia terror.

Conhecia bem o suficiente o diário que agora estava nas mãos de Potter, e aquilo foi mais um motivo para puxar uma briga. Ele não deveria ter em suas mãos o que dava força e fogo à Weasley.

Mal sabia ele que era aquilo que as sugava.

As semanas seguintes havia uma febre louca nos olhos da garota, uma dor inconsolável, e ele teria sentido pena, talvez, se não achasse que aquilo chegava a ser tolice. Ela agia como se tivesse perdido o amor de sua vida.

Mal sabia ele que fora exatamente o que acontecera, que toda sua alma estava entregue a um príncipe negro, colocado em seu caminho pelas mãos de seu pai, roubando o fogo que adoraria ter testado. Mal sabia que parte dela para sempre pertenceria a Tom. Que ele se tornaria o eixo no qual ela construiria sua vida.

Mal sabia que o mesmo aconteceria com ele.

Mas havia beleza também na melancolia de seus olhos castanhos, embora esta fosse frágil e nada parecida com o que ele admirara antes. Ela agora era comum e desinteressante, porque era como todas as outras garotas.

Quando Granger foi petrificada, ele pode ver que Weasley parecia tão assustada que parecia que iria desmaiar. E, aos poucos, ia ficando mais forte. O diário de volta em suas mãos, e o monstro de volta ao castelo.

Agora, Ginny Weasley o aterrorizava.

As manchas em sua pele pálida, os pequenos detalhes que poderiam passar despercebidos. O balanço de seu corpo enquanto sentava na mesa da grifinória, ela parecia um elfo doméstico fazendo bobagens e sabendo que teria que se punir. Draco esperou, em tensão, e quando a nova mensagem surgiu no banheiro, teve certeza que teriam manchas de tinta nas vestes de segunda mão.

Para sua surpresa, fora ela quem desaparecera. Levada para a câmara, para o golpe final depois do longo sacrifício. O fogo que vira apenas uma vez sendo apagado para sempre. Teve pena, e considerou-a tola. Era uma Weasley afinal. Tinha trilhado por sua própria vontade o caminho até aquela perdição, provavelmente acreditando em contos de fadas e príncipes encantados com olhos verdes de sapinhos cozidos para resgatá-la. A tolice merecia seu fim.

(Pensou muito em como fora tolo de pensar isto de Ginevra quando foi a sua vez).


End file.
